bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Applewhite
Chad Applewhite is one of Nate's best friends. Chad is a short, chubby kid with red hair and freckles. Chad likes most kinds of food and admits to having a sweet tooth. He is in Nate's baseball and basketball team, but these are the only sports that he is known to play. Chad is a very relaxed kid and gets along with most people except for Marcus, Randy and Nolan. Biography Early Life According to his baby picture, Chad didn't look very different then how he currently looks. The only difference is that he now has hair, and is probably bigger as well. School Chad is in the sixth grade just like Nate. When Nate, Francis and Teddy sat with him during lunch because their table was stolen by Chester. Nate accidentally called him Todd in Big Nate: In a Class by Himself. Sports player Chad Applewhite was on Nate's fleeceball team. After the Kuddle Kittens claimed their victory over all the other teams including Randy Betancourt's team, the Raptors, Chad suggests they write a story about it, which Nate does. Chad was the hero of his baseball team when he managed to strike out Randy in the overtime. Timber Scout Troop Shortly afterwards, Chad was in the Timber Scout group which Nate is also in. He also starred in the "Peter Pan" play as Michael. During this, he accidentally smashes into a wall, nearly destroying the set for good. Passage to Jefferson Chad is a member of the cartooning club like Nate, Francis, Teddy, Artur and Dee Dee. He and the cartooning club figure out ways to beat Jefferson Middle School together. He also breaks his tailbone, prompting the doctor to give him a tailbone pillow. When Nolan attempts to steal it, Nate fights him for it and breaks his dominant wrist in the process. Trivia Slam Chad makes a minor appearance in this book. He is seen partaking in the Trivia Contest with Nate, Francis, Teddy and Dee Dee. He specializes in questions concerning meals. In Nate's posse For the first time, Chad is shown to have a crush on Maya. At one point, Chad is bullied by Marcus Goode, who calls him "superchunk" hoping to show to everyone how sixth graders are "totally lame". He later raced with Maya and against Goode and Jacob, winning the event. Afterwards, he joined Nate's group of friends. He once again assisted his friends to win a scavenger hunt at P.S. 38's centennial. Physical appearance Chad is chubby, due to his obsession with food. He is also out of shape, as shown during the scavenger hunt when he is the only one panting while he and his friends dart across the halls, while being coaxed by Halloway. He is also described as the shortest kid in his grade. He has the classic red hair and freckles. Personality Chad is short, chubby, and liked by all his classmates. He is respectful and enthusiastic, always supporting his friends. He likes food a bit too much, always hoping that there is something he can eat, and appearing in the most random of places when food is mentioned. Despite this unique taste, Chad is easy going and kind. He also fears snakes and clowns for obvious reasons. It is unknown why he is intimidated by yogurt, but it could be because yogurt is healthy and Chad tends to eat unhealthy foods. Relationships Nate Wright Chad is very good friends with Nate. Notably, Chad is in Nate's posse like only Francis Pope, Dee Dee Holloway, and Teddy Ortiz. Nate also helped him get through his crush on fellow student Maya and they seemed to share their negative views on the Fitness Zone, introduced to bolster fitness for children. Grandmother Chad seems to have an up and down relationship with his grandmother, who lives with his family. She is constantly trying to make him lose weight, and once even shipping him off to a fat camp, causing Chad to lose thirty pounds. Chad has also criticized her several times, once mentioning her that her resolution to stop smoking tobacco lasted for 30 minutes (which he called the "best conversation they ever had"). Another time, Grandma tried to make him to stop lying about his weight, and he replied, "I'll stop lying about my weight if you stop lying about your age." He later then told Nate, "Then she took away my X-Box." Behind the Scenes Chad's last name is Applewhite, due to the fact because while Lincoln Peirce was doing information on Nate's baseball team (and Chad is on it), his last name was put on the back of his uniform, so Lincoln Peirce chose Applewhite because it was old-fashioned and innocent, like Chad. (This was taken from the Big Nate website.) In recent years Chad has started to have a much larger role, appearing more and more often in the comic strip and also in the novels. Trivia *He has an obsession with eating and food. (His last name is also ''Apple''white.) A similar character named Brad appeared in 1999. *At one point, he is said to be the smallest kid in the entire school. But now he is no longer the smallest kid in school since Breckenridge Puffington III moved in. (Breckenridge has been shown to be a noticeably shorter than Chad). *Until Chad first appeared, Nate was the shortest kid at P.S 38. *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, he breaks his tailbone after slipping on ice. *Chad's doctor's name is Dr. Krensky. He is the one who gave Chad his inflatable donut when he bruised his tailbone to take pressure off the tailbone. *In Big Nate Flips Out, it is revealed he is afraid of snakes, clowns, and yogurt. *It is seen that Chad's mother is very protective of her son, but not to herself. *He has never been mad, except in Big Nate In The Zone when Marcus was making fun of him for his chubbiness. * For some reason now his appearance is much larger. * He seems to resemble Liam and Derek, two of Nate's chess opponents. He has the same hair style, freckles, and hair color and chubbiness. * He has a pet hamster named Flora as said in Big Nate Lives It Up. Gallery HNI 0028.JPG|Chad complimenting Nate's comic. HNI 0026.JPG|Chad bruised his tailbone. Applewhite blog - Copy.jpg|Chad about to throw a pitch. HNI 0047.jpg|Chad, Nate, and Dee Dee in Jefferson's storage room. HNI 0044.jpg|Chad in the Jefferson cafeteria. Chad.png|Chad's bear winter jacket from 12/6/13. Comic strip dated April 12 2015..PNG|Chad in the April 12 2015 Comic Strip|link=Chad Applewhite Chad holding a ice cream cone.PNG|Chad after exploring Nate's locker. Chad runing.PNG|Chad runs. Chad cheering.PNG|Chad cheering 20150822 164226.JPG|Skinny Chad after going on a massive diet. Category:Males Category:Fat Category:Short Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Alive Category:Timber Scouts Category:Cute Category:Individuals Category:Friends of Nate Wright Category:Major characters Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Male Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:Kids Category:P.S. 38 Students